Battlefield Discussions
by sick-atxxheart
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a discussion after the victorious Final Battle, talking about death, their pasts, and their future, with a few laughs inbetween. Ginny/Harry. Completely dialogue, slightly AU and some brief language. Oneshot.


"Harry, it's over."

"..."

"Harry, please. The battle's over. You killed him. Voldemort's dead."

"..."

"Harry! Snap out of it!"

"Bugger off, Ginny! Leave me alone!"

"No! I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're hurting."

"So? I've hurt my entire life."

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm trying to take the hurt away."

"No one can."

"Harry, it's okay to cry."

"No, Ginny, it's not! You don't understand!"

"Tell me then."

"I can't."

"You say that too much."

"..."

"What? You do!"

"Crying is weakness."

"Is not!"

"..."

"Harry, crying just means you're feeling something."

"Wow, that isn't cliche at all."

"... Look, I know I can't make it go away. But I can bear the pain with you."

"How, Ginny? You've never felt hurt or pain, or been hated your entire life."

"Tell me."

"Ginny! You won't understand!"

"Harry, it's okay to cry. And just tell me."

"..."

"Put your pride away, for once. It's over now. Tell me."

"..."

"Harry?"

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"..."

"When I was dumped off at my aunt and uncle's house as a baby..."

"Thank you!"

"Geez, Ginny, geroff!"

"Oh, sorry... keep going."

"They hated magic."

"Well, that's stupid."

"Commentary?"

"Sure, why not? Make it fun."

"Not a fun story."

"I'm trying to make you smile here."

"Thanks?"

"Go on."

"So as a child, they decided they could... force it out of me."

"Wow. Muggles are even stupider than I thought. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Yeah, well... so as a child, beatings were a normality for me."

"Dammit! How could they?"

"I... I don't know, Ginny."

"You know you don't deserve it, right? No one deserves that."

"I... I think I get that, now."

"Believe it, and take it from me, Harry. _No one deserves that._"

"..."

"It's true!"

"Fine, Ginny."

"Well, you sound trusting."

"Well, I'm sorry! It's not that easy!"

"Have you tried?"

"Of course."

"You're sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"...Yes?"

"Ginny!"

"Harry!"

"..."

"..."

"You infuriate me."

"Right back to you, Harry. But at least I made you laugh!"

"That you did."

"Say thank you."

"What?! -No!"

"..."

"That evil laugh scares me, you know."

"I know."

"..."

"Sorry, Harry. Please go on."

"So my entire life, I was hated by my family, and I grew to believe that I was a freak. For a time, when I was really little... that's what I thought my name was."

"_What?_ I'll kill them, Harry, I'll kill them!"

"Gin! They're already dead."

"_What?_"

"..."

"_Harry James Potter-"_

"Just kidding."

"Oh, I swear-"

"Sorry."

"So- so-"

"They're not dead."

"I don't want you to be a killer, Harry Potter."

"..."

"I- I didn't mean it like that- I'm sorry-"

"..."

"..."

"It's not your fault, Ginny. Don't worry about it."

"Harry, you are _not_ a killer! Voldemort is a killer! The Death Eaters are killers! You are not a killer!"

"Really, Ginny? How many lives were taken in the final battle, from Voldemort's side?"

"Fifty-four."

"How many did you kill?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I didn't kill any, Harry."

"You see? Do you know how many I killed, Ginny? Do you know? I know. I counted. Every single one."

"..."

"Well?"

"...How- how many, H-Harry?"

"Thirty-one. I killed thirty one people, took away thirty-one lives, all in that two-hour span."

"You had no choice, Harry. You're the savior, the hero."

"Oh, of course I am! I'm the bloody damn hero! It's my job, hell, it's my duty! That's what I've been raised for, my entire life. Only to be a soldier, to kill _Voldemort_!"

"That's not what we love you for, though, Harry."

"...What?"

"The world loves you because you're their hero. We- I, and Hermione and Ron, and my entire family- we love you because you're Harry, and that's all you need to be."

"..."

"Would I lie to you?"

"...Yes?"

"Harry!"

"Sorry. But... thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You're welcome."

"I'm... I'm sorry I blew up on you."

"It's fine. It's to be expected, Harry. No one blames you."

"Thanks."

"Wh-Harry, wh-what is th-that?! Oh, Merlin, what is that?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, well, I guess I... erm... wasn't as quick as I thought I was at dodging spells."

"Harry... oh, Merlin... let me see!"

"No, no, Ginny, don't touch it."

"We have to see... Madam Pomfrey, see someone. You need to get that fixed!"

"No, it's alright. Do you still have your wand?"

"Yeah."

"Lemme see it."

"..."

"..."

"Harry, where did you learn a spell like that?"

"I know a lot of new things..."

"And what happened to your wand?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"It got... snapped."

"Oh, Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever. It doesn't even matter. I'll get a new one."

"Will you be as strong?"

"I'm stronger with a wand, Ginny, but I can do almost everything wandlessly and wordlessly. Don't even worry about it."

"Harry James Potter- where on _earth_ did you learn all these things?"

"..."

"Don't wince like that, it only tells me something's up!"

"Ginny, you can't freak out, ok? You of all people should understand this."

"No promises."

"Well, no death threats on my person then, please."

"Fine, I'll give you that."

"Thanks. Now... I'm sure someone told you by now that I had a part of Voldemort's soul inside of me?"

"How can you say it so calmly?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I... erm... well, I took power from it, and I learned from the insight I had into Voldemort's mind."

"You- you _learned_ from Voldemort? By... by looking into his mind? Through a _dangerous connection?_"

"Erm... yes?"

"I cannot believe this."

"Ginny, I'm sorry!"

"Do you know Dark Magic too?"

"Only because it couldn't be avoided. Please believe me?"

"..."

"..."

"Fine. But I don't like that, Harry Potter. Tom... he scarred me, and I know you're scarred too. I just don't want him to be able to hold anything else over us."

"We're strong, Ginny."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You know I love you, right? You were strong for me through this whole thing."

"I love you too, Harry, even if you infuriate me."

"Look, being the offspring of a marauder and then the godson of another doesn't really give me many choices!"

"Oh, I know. But I swear- no more dying for you!"

"Fine, Ginny. No more dying."

"Good. I love you then."

"Geez, Ginny!"

"Sorry!"

"I love you too."


End file.
